Scirwode Sceptri
Scirwode Sceptri, more commonly known as Sceptile, is a Shiny Sceptile from PokéPlitRule. He is Scipia's closest friend as well as her partner. Although originally an anti-villain due to his hatred for Nega, Eric, and Sasori, Scirwode eventually changes his ways and redeems himself for his past actions. Scirwode becomes a member of the reestablished Legion of Doom months after Scipia disbands Knights of PokéPlitRule. He later dies in the battle against Malachite. Background As a Shiny Treecko, Scirwode had a difficult and lonely childhood. He had six older siblings whom bullied him frequently and a Tyranitar as a father; an irascible Tyranitar who expressed great abhorrence for Scirwode. With the exception for his mother, Scirwode was considered a nuisance by his family as they regarded him as nothing but a relentless burden for being constantly targeted by Pokémon Trainers. Unlike Scirwode's father and siblings, his mother was very loving and compassionate toward him; always being there for him whenever needed. Scirwode's lifestyle drastically changed on one fateful day: the day of his mother's imprisonment. On August 23rd, Scirwode's mother had protected him from a frightful Trainer and was captured in his place. After the event transpired, Scirwode fled back to his father and siblings whom refused to speak with him upon hearing the dreadful news. Scirwode was abandoned by his family on the same night of his mother's capture; once realizing this the following day, Scirwode resolved to become a powerful Sceptile in the future in hopes of having enough strength to find and rescue his mother. With a new goal set in mind, Scirwode continued living in the forest, training everyday until he evolved into a Grovyle. Several years later while wandering in the forest as a Grovyle, Scirwode encountered Scipia alone at an abandoned mansion at the age of 10. He quickly grew fond of her and after learning more about her along with discovering that she, too, was forsaken by her own family, Scirwode deserted his goal before ultimately deciding to live with Scipia at the mansion instead. Scirwode remained at the mansion with Scipia for the next six years until she was later caught by Nega at fifteen years old. Enraged and devastated upon witnessing Scipia's capture, Scirwode resumed his arduous training for many months until he reached a level 100. During that time, he developed an interest in reading and had read numerous books; consequently, acquiring much knowledge from the books he read. Subsequent to becoming a level 100, Sceptile had reunited with Scipia, although became rather cold and heartless in personality after meeting Eric and Sasori. Additionally, he was furious with Nega and wanted to rescue Scipia from him, but was aware of the fact that he couldn't defeat someone as powerful as Nega. Like his previous aspiration, Scirwode discarded his objective in rescuing Scipia; however, it was not because of Nega's power, but Scipia's happiness in working for Nega that led him to believe that his rescue mission would have been unnecessary and pointless. Nevertheless, Scirwode remained as Scipia's best friend and partner, but took his anger out on Sasori and Eric as an alternative. Personality Scirwode generally displays a calm and determined demeanor; he is respectful and polite in regard to others unless provoked. Scirwode is exceptionally kind to those he favors such as Scipia and Flyer, his two closest friends. Despite being good in nature, he has exhibited a dark, envious side in the past pertaining to Scipia. Scirwode has gone as far as endeavoring to murder Eric and Sasori out of jealousy, anger, and fear of losing his one and only friend. His grievous experience from losing his mother is the source of his possessive and overprotective behavior toward Scipia. He loathed and resented anyone she befriended, especially those who displayed affection for her. Thus, he was willing to commit any act—regardless of how immoral—in hopes of having Scipia all to himself. Over time, however, he realized his mistakes and changed his demeanor as he reverted to acting like his initial, cordial self. While still protective of his best friend, Scipia, Scirwode no longer minds the company of others, although is incessantly heedful and suspicious of most individuals, particularly humans and aliens. He was capable of redeeming himself and became a trustworthy companion whom many depended on for help. Scirwode has demonstrated outstanding leadership skills and intelligence; he has successfully created numerous potions to support his teammates like the Special Revival Potion, the Invisibility Potion, Quondam Transfiguration (Q.T.) Potion, Deluxe Revival Potion, Special Grass Type Power Up (SGTPU) Potion, and the Ephemeral Insurmountable (E.I.) Potion. Stats Stats (with D-Bug) Trivia * Scirwode pronounces his name as Seer-wode, although can be referred to as either Sir-wode or Skeer-wode. Nonetheless, most people simply call him Sceptile as he prefers only those closest to him (Scipia and Flyer) to address him as his real name. * Scirwode means "from the bright forest". * Nature: Serious * Personality traits: honest, composed, respectful, reliable, independent, confident, intelligent, brave, skeptical, vigilant * Love interest: Scipia, Chatot (formerly) * Hobbies: Creating potions, reading, and going out for walks * Favorite color: Green * IQ: 164 * Unlike most Pokémon, Scirwode remembers many moves and is able to use far more than regular Pokemon. * Level: 100 * Goal: To bring peace to PokéPlitRule by annihilating all the major villains. * Scirwode's known minions: Septiasp, Lizephyr, Acroravus, Twinmold, Armogohma, Nephili, Kalamae, Tyrus (Tyranitar), Aggro (Aggron), Aerister (Aerodactyl), Giganol, Brinosaurus, and Eyroprinus ** Scirwode's bomb shaped spider, Kalamae, was named from the words calamity and araneae (spider). * Scirwode wears a lanyard with two whistles attached to it: a golden gryphon whistle that can be used to summon Flyer and a silver whistle that can summon Kathremos. ** In order to successfully summon Kathremos, Scirwode must utter this incantation in Amuran either out loud or in his mind as he is blowing the whistle: "ᗄƨƨ!ƨʇɐuⅽө ʁөd∩!ʁөq, ʞɐʇµʁөwoƨ". Translated to English, the incantation is "Assistance required, Kathremos".